


Newbie

by LilNoodler



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilNoodler/pseuds/LilNoodler
Summary: Hello there my guys, gals, and non binary pals! This is my first story so I hope you all like it!Some details: this is most likely going to be turned into a reader flug. Reader is a girl but anyone can read it and that's about it. Hope you enjoy!





	Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my guys, gals, and non binary pals! This is my first story so I hope you all like it!  
> Some details: this is most likely going to be turned into a reader flug. Reader is a girl but anyone can read it and that's about it. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter one  
______________

You were done. You were completely sick and tired of everyone not supporting you.  
You had always wanted to become a villain, but everyone simply laughed and said that you couldn't 'oh you're too sweet and cute!' They said. Just thinking about it pissed you off, but you'll show them, just wait and soon they'll regret everything. You laughed quietly to yourself as you exited your old home. You were a little sad to leave your two funny yet annoying roommates behind, but you couldn't stay there any longer.   
You slung your bag over your shoulder and started walking across the busy, gray, cracked, sidewalk. You knew exactly where you were heading, Blackhat Corperation, basically the absolute best place to start at if you wanted to become a villan, thankfully they were hiring at the moment too, or else you would be completely lost.   
You followed the little path displayed on your phones GPS to Blackhats mansion. You were a little unsure about which was the right place, until you saw the enormous hat shaped home at the end of the street. Everything about this place sent chills down your spine, from the creepy rusted gates, to what you hoped were strange rocks and not skulls in the grass, alarmed you.   
You gave the nightmarish home a good look and sighed "there's no going back now" you said to yourself as you pushed open the gates. You walked up to the large old door and gave it a few good knocks. After a moment it opened, yet nobody was there, you took one step in and looked around. You called out "he-" you couldn't finish because out of nowhere a pink and green blur tackled you and pinned you to the ground. You hit your head on the old wooden floor and yelped, you kicked whatever had knocked you over to the side and quickly stood up. You grabbed your pocket knife from your back pocket and flicked the sharp silver blade out and pointed it at the strange being. You could now see them more clearly, it was a woman with hot pink bangs and the rest was neon green, she had a lizard hood on and what you thought was a tracking bracelet on her ankle. Her clothes were weird and torn, and her face gave you the creeps, one eye was a simple black dot, and the other had a bright yellow iris, her one ear had basically half of it gone and she had a crazed grin plastered on her face. She stood up and stared at you "who are you?" She asked, staring at you with her messed up eyes. You shifted a little and relaxed a little but you still kept your knife out "I-im (Y/n), I'm interviewing for the new opening." The crazed woman sat there for a moment, she looked a little confused but then something clicked "Oooohhhh right! I forgot we were hiring!" You were starting to wonder if coming here was a good idea. You were gonna say something but the lizard lady started up again " ok I'll take you to Blacky, but you better not touch him, he's mine" all of a sudden, the crazed woman grabbed your arm (the one without the knife) and literally dragged you to a big elegant door, it was much nicer than the others. You figured this was Blackhats office. The crazed woman knocked on the door, from the other side you could hear a gravelly voice yell "What do you want now?! I thought I told you to leave me alone!" The woman smiled "there's a person saying they want to interview for the new opening!" There was a brief silence for a moment then the huge doors before you opened. "Come in" the gravelly voice said with a light chuckle. You gulped, it seems your adventure has finally begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again this is my first story so please leave some feedback so I can improve and leave kudos to inspire me to write more instead of being the lazy trash I am and giving up


End file.
